


Demon

by Foyo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foyo/pseuds/Foyo





	Demon

1.

他或许生来便是撒旦。

他诞生时，萨利河畔上空无月无星，晦暗之中，刺耳的啼哭伴随午夜的钟声一并降临，幼小的身躯沾染了母胎的秽物，圣水也洗刷不净。而后不出三日，生出了恶魔的双角，再过三日，长出了恶魔的尾巴，又过三日，展开了恶魔的翅膀。

睁开眼睛的那刻起，他就能听懂万物的絮语，他尚在襁褓之中，便听到了亡灵的呐喊，神父的祷告，修道士的低语，还有……一个女人的恸哭。他还未学着理解情感，只被这些声音惹得烦躁，忍不住发出几声委屈的呜咽，周围立刻寂静下来，唯有女人的哭声不止。修道士们神情惊恐，握着十字架的手颤抖着举起，他听到了他们的祷告声，混杂着低声的碎语，令他心烦意乱。

“神说：‘第九日，撒旦将会归来。’”

在他诞生的第九日，他看到了通往地狱的十字架，他和女人被捆在高台上，火在燃烧，烈焰缠绕着他，极端的剧痛灼伤了他的灵魂。周遭响起刺耳的呼声，女人发出凄惨的嚎叫，祷文从四面八方涌来……一切杂音在他胸腔和颅内撞出激烈的回声。

“‘引神圣的净火，驱逐其污浊的灵魂，赐他燃烧，赐他毁灭，将他永远锁于地狱。’”

紫色的双瞳缓缓张开，那是来自撒旦的凝视，隔着冲天的热浪、扭曲的火焰，他看到倒吊的人们，浑身的痛意渐渐消退，火中溃烂的皮肤获得新生，幼小的身躯迅速拔高抽芽，身上的锁链被他轰然震退。

他利落地跳下台子，业火沿着周身蔓延开来，耳畔响起了哭喊声与求饶声，修道士们四散逃开，却马上被烈火吞噬，在高热下惨叫着融化成一滩血水。

这宛如人间地狱一般的场景。

那一天，教堂的神父妄图以净火将他驱逐，却毁灭了整个村子。

 

………………

 

为什么这种时候，会突然想起数百年前的事呢？

王马迈着虚浮的双脚，视线在慢慢淡去，他努力支撑着身体，踏着泥泞的河滩跌跌撞撞地跑着。

一步……两步……

他为自己倒数着生命，粗重的呼吸间满是血腥味，身后的翅膀早已经残破不堪，身上满是刀剑棍棒留下的乌青血痕，冰冷的河水不时打在他身上，让他疼得发颤。

脚下猛然一沉，眼前的世界倾斜了，他跌在河滩上，连一句痛呼都发不出来，又一阵河浪涌上来，彻底漫过了他，他冷得彻骨，却好像看到了那日的烈火——灼热的、吞噬一切的大火。

脑中混沌一片，仿佛数百年的记忆在眼前依次浮现。由生至死，离经叛道，他生来便是撒旦，死后也只能堕入地狱，永远无法获得安宁。他躺在雪白的浪花中，渐渐失去光泽的瞳孔倒映出了过往岁月，烈火、祷词、漫起的潮水、金属的铮鸣……

最终，一切归于平静，他不由笑了笑。

原来恶魔在临死前，也会看到往事啊……

 

 

2.

光。

一片漆黑之中，他看到一束光，刺破晦暗，划过洪荒，折射了数个世纪，落在他眼前。

其间，好像还有什么温热的东西抚过他的脸庞，擦拭着他的前额。动作轻盈柔和，让他忍不住用脸颊轻轻蹭过去。

那束光变得越发刺眼，他努力撑起沉重的眼皮，迈开双腿，向着光源的方向跑去……

王马缓缓睁开了酸涩的双眼。

“太好了，你终于醒了！”

他听见了人的声音。

王马眨了眨模糊的眼睛，努力聚焦着视线，只看见一个恍惚的人影在眼前晃荡，一旁的烛台跳动着昏暗的光，他晃了晃胀痛的脑袋，想撑起身子，却被突如其来的剧痛阻止了动作，倒吸了一口凉气。

“你……别乱动啊。”声音的主人慌忙扶住了他，温和的手抚上他的腰间，让他重新躺到了床上，“你全身都是伤，不要乱动。”

仰躺在柔软的床上，王马的眼睛渐渐适应了周围的光线，视野也慢慢清晰起来，站在他床前的是一个瘦弱的少年，王马的目光从上到下慢慢扫过他柔顺的发，金色的眸，秀美的脸庞，而后便是——

悬挂在他白皙颈项上的、银光闪闪的十字架。

王马一瞬间紧张起来。

“你还好吧？你已经昏迷了两天了……”少年好像看出了他的局促，语气变得更加温和，“我在萨利河滩上发现了你，你好像晕过去了，我就先把你带到家里，给你包扎了一下……”

河滩？王马调动起疼痛的头颅，回忆起来。教会妄图联合将他剿灭，教皇派来了直属军队，战士的刀剑刺向他的身躯，数百名神父与牧师齐声对他咏唱着祷文，他孤身战了三天三夜，却实在寡不敌众，最后只能选择撤退。恶魔生平第一次如此狼狈，沿着里比斯山脉一路逃窜，身后追赶着千人大军。他拖着病躯逃亡七日，穷追不舍的军队才渐渐被他甩开了距离，他丝毫不敢放松警惕，又昼夜不息地奔波了七日，几乎跨越了整个国家，最终晕倒在最南部的萨利河滩上。

可是……王马直直地盯着少年身上的十字架，陷入了沉思，神的信徒没有理由去救一个恶魔，除非……他慌忙转动视线，望向身旁的铜镜，果然一切如他所料——或许是力量消耗过度的原因，恶魔的翅膀、双角、尾巴全都消失不见，现在的他外表与普通人类无异。

“想不起来吗？”看见他犹豫的神情，少年微笑道，“没关系，你可以先休息一会，继续睡一下，我去叫人帮你准备晚餐……”

从未有人用如此温柔的语气跟他对话，王马饶有兴趣地眨眨眼。不过的确，如果摒弃那些恶魔的特征，他便拥有最纯洁的外表：白嫩的皮肤，孩童般的无辜脸蛋，紫玉色的双眸闪烁着星辰……任谁都不会想到，这样可爱的皮囊下掩藏着最可怖的恶魔。

王马望着镜子里的自己，注意到自己换上了睡衣，雪白的缎面十分舒适，只不过尺寸在他身上有些偏大，袖口只能露出一点点指尖。

“对…对不起，”少年见他盯着衣服看，微微红了脸，“你浑身都湿透了，我只能帮你先换了我的衣服……”

少年脸红的时候，那双温和的金眸会微微错开视线，白皙的皮肤透出淡淡的薄红，可爱的模样让人忍不住想要逗弄一下。

恶魔顿时起了爱玩之心。

“呜……”王马酝酿起了眼泪，许久不发声的嗓子有些嘶哑，“没想到一出门就遇到了变态啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“啊？不…不是的！”少年手忙脚乱地解释着，那副模样成功逗笑了王马。

“尼嘻嘻，骗你的！谢谢啦！”他笑嘻嘻地说，“那么，可爱的神父先生～我该怎么称呼你呢？” 

“啊？”少年对他的情绪转变措手不及，“不不…我还算不上神父，只是修道院的学徒而已，我叫最原终一……你呢？”

原来还是个修士啊……怪不得识不出他恶魔的身份。

王马暗想着，脸上露出了灿烂无比的笑容：“小最原，这样可不行哦！随随便便就把陌生人带回家，会引来祸端哦！”

“最、小最原？！”

王马没有理会最原吃惊的反问，神秘地笑道：“如果知道我是谁的话，小最原会立刻吓得跪地求饶呢！”

最原皱眉思考了一下，认真回答道：“嗯……会不会这样，至少等我真的知情之后再做判断，而且你还没有回答我刚才的问题。”

“好吧！既然如此，我就大发慈悲地告诉小最原，我叫王马小吉，是个恶魔哦！人人都想取我的性命，现在把我送到教会，小最原一定可以立大功！一举成为神父！”王马兴致勃勃地说着，眸子里闪着兴奋的光，像个恶作剧得逞的孩子。

最原愣了一下，而后无奈地笑道：“这也是骗我的吧？”

“啊，真是无聊呢，小最原都不上当的……”王马装作气愤地撅起了嘴，心里却在窃笑。

“算了，如果你不想说的话，我也不会强迫你……”最原给他递来了水，“但至少告诉我你的家在哪，我可以派人送你回去。”

家？王马不由深思起来，里比斯山脉一带的森林原本是他的居住地，可是现在已经被几大教会联合剿毁，无法回去，且如今他浑身是伤，力量全无，如果现在走出这栋建筑，一旦遇到赶来的追兵，就会毫无反击之力地被杀掉。

眼下之际，待在这里养伤是最佳的选择，问题是该如何劝说最原留下他……

“嗯……要不然，这段日子你就先在这里养伤吧。”

“……啊？”

“我的父母近来外出做生意去了，可能还需要几个月才能回来，家里只有我和几个仆人，你可以安心休息。”最原淡淡地微笑着，“等你把伤养好再离开吧。”

“啊，小最原还真是好骗呢！万一我是坏人怎么办？”

“神说：‘不可对陷入困难的人坐视不管。’”最原的手抚上了身上悬挂的十字架，神情柔和而虔诚，“‘恶徒若懂得忏悔，便也一并宽恕他。’”

如此严肃正经的回答，让王马一时不知该怎么作答。他不由想知道——如果最原终一知道他是恶魔，会怎么办？

王马燃起了兴趣，唇角一勾，同意在最原家住下来。 

 

 

3.

王马已经在最原家住了一个月，恶魔的身体能力出众，不出两周他就已经可以下床活动，甚至活蹦乱跳。

这段时日里，最原终一成了他唯一的研究对象——他严以律己，生活规律。每天清晨苏醒，沐浴，而后去修道院参加早课，午间时分会回来与王马共进午餐，午后要么去教堂，要么坐在沙发上阅读神学经典，日落之后便准时休息，每天没有任何娱乐时间，年纪轻轻就活得像个拘谨的老头子……还有那该死的祷告，晨起一遍，三餐前后各一遍，睡前还要再来一遍，真是——无聊到极致。

不过王马既然选择在最原家度日，就自能寻到乐趣所在，年轻的修道士性格温和，心思单纯，尚未触及人间俗事，因此只要稍微逗弄一下，就能惹得他面红耳赤。

在最初，王马还因为伤势严重有所收敛，然而随着身体的好转，他的举动越发过分起来，能走路之后，便隔三岔五在晚上抱着被子去敲最原的门，笑嘻嘻地挤进他的房间，在他床上尽情滚来滚去。

当最原询问原因时，他总是能扯出不重样的理由——

“我好像发烧了，小最原不信就摸摸看！”

“今天好冷呀，我自己一个人睡不着嘛。”

“呜呜呜，外面打雷了，好可怕……”

对于他的种种无理要求，最原总是很好脾气地应允，王马不禁好奇，要做到何种地步，最原才会对他发火，才会出声制止他，甚至将赶他出去。

恶魔第一次对一个人类产生了浓厚的兴趣，他渐渐养成了观察最原的习惯，看他的一举一动，看他吃饭时手握刀叉的优雅动作，看他读书时安静投入的样子……他尤其喜欢做祷告时的最原，王马对祷词没有兴趣，对神明更无敬意，只是单纯欣赏最原祷告时的美丽模样：金色的曦光从身旁的高窗漏下，他挺立在神像下，手握十字架，虔诚地祈祷着，纤长的睫毛微微低垂，落下的光影投在他洁净的侧脸上。

数百年中，王马曾见过无数神父、牧师、修道士，却从未有一个像最原一样如此心无旁骛、毫无杂念，值得世界上一切美好的词汇。祷告本身毫无趣味，但王马矛盾地发现只是盯着这样的最原，他便可以呆呆地凝视许久。

那日，他照常在一旁偷看做祷告的最原，却被对方的声音打断了思绪。

“啊，王马，你怎么来了？”

王马愣了一下，发现最原已经完成了祷告，把视线转到了他身上。

“话说小最原，你每天都在为谁祷告些什么啊？”他赶忙岔开了话题。

“很多事情，比如我远方的父母，修道院的朋友，还有我的教父……其实最近，我也在为你祷告。”

“为我？”王马有些吃惊。

“你的伤……我不知道是谁造成的，”最原担忧地皱起了眉，“我担心你离开这里之后，会再遇到他们，所以，我希望你的伤可以快点好起来，以后的生活也能远离纷争，不再受到伤害……”

“……”

王马哑口无言。信徒为恶魔向神祷告，这是他听过的最可笑的事情，但看着最原真挚的眼神，他却完全笑不出来。最原诚心为他祷告，希望他远离纷争，生活安宁。如果他不是恶魔的话，大概这样纯粹、真切的祈愿，神明也会被感动吧。

可是啊，小最原。

你的神才是纷争的根源。

 

4.

最原是听着教堂的钟声长大的。

他们家是镇上不出名的小贵族，父母都是虔诚的信徒，婴儿时期，最原就被送到教堂接受洗礼，镇上的神父成为了他的教父，最原躺在他的臂弯里，无需仰头便能看到神父脖子上十字架——那闪烁着银光的、在他头顶上方悬挂着的圣物，一度成为他记忆中最深刻的画面。

从他刚会说话起，教父就牵着他的手，教他吟诵祷告文，他天性聪慧，不同语言的祷文都能熟记于心。七岁时，他成了修道院的学徒，几乎立刻变成了班上最优秀的学生。作为家中的独子，他被寄予厚望，连老神父都对他赞叹有加，认为他是最有希望成为下一任神父的人，幼时的他也一直以此为目标努力着。

那时，母亲每晚都会在晚间祷告结束后来到他的房间，紧紧地拥抱他，亲吻着他的额头，用激动的嗓音向最原描绘他无限光明的未来。

“小终一以后，会成为人人敬佩的神父大人哦……”她总会在这时收紧怀抱，声音发颤，“所以，小终一要当个乖孩子，千万不能出现差错……”

当个乖孩子，千万不能犯错。这是母亲每日对他的劝告。然而，这样的生活也会存在一些小插曲。

十岁时，最原从路过的旅人手中买到了一本特别的书，他从没见过这样的书，既不是祷文，也不是神谕，只是一个吸引人的故事——小镇上发生了连环杀人案。故事的主角也不是神，而是一个普通人，他拥有过人的观察力，一步步揭开真相，故事情节也随之变得扑朔迷离起来。

最原感到惊奇有趣，金色的眸子被兴奋点亮，他兴冲冲地把书递给他的父母，想与他们分享自己的快乐，得到的反应却与预想大相径庭。母亲惊恐万分，尖叫起来，父亲勃然大怒，巨大的巴掌扇到他的脸上，抓起那本书扔进了壁炉里。

“以后别再看这种大逆不道的东西！”

最原不知道自己做错了什么，脸庞火辣辣的疼，小小的身体缩成一团，睁大的双眸瞪视着炉火，眼睁睁看着还不知结局的书在火中化为灰烬。委屈、恐惧、不甘一并冲上心头，眼泪止不住地掉落下来。

“乖孩子，听你爸爸的，这样才是对的……”

母亲走过来，温柔地抚摸着他的头发，亲吻着他的额头。

“这样……才是对的？”他不由跟着母亲复述了起来，语气却充满了疑问。

“不要再看这些东西了，会下地狱的。”温暖的手拂过他的发顶，却带来了悚然的寒意。

地狱。

那是儿时的他最害怕的一个词，他曾看过描绘地狱的巨大壁画，那副场景狰狞可怖——极端的黑暗，蜿蜒的血海，亡灵日日恸哭，恶鬼互相撕咬……

只是想想便让幼小的他吓得发抖。

母亲的声音再次响起：“相反，小终一若是敬神、爱神，将来就会成为大家都尊敬的神父大人，死后也会去往天堂……”

那一刻，年幼的他做出了妥协，颤抖着扑进母亲的怀抱，闷声应允了她的话。

那本书的结局，他大概再也不会知道了。

母亲抚摸着他的头发，在他发顶落下温柔的吻，轻轻地笑了：“神的决定永远是对的，传达神谕的神父大人也永远是对的，而违抗神的、忤逆神的，都是大错特错的！”

这句话在他童年扎根了极深的印象，时至今日，他还经常为自己做过的一些事反复考量，思考对错，比如——救下王马这件事，究竟是不是正确的。

最初救下他时，最原完全没料到他会是这样的性格，自由无畏，任性嚣张，似乎完全不把神明放在眼里,屡次出言不逊，吓得最原每日都要替他再三祷告，请求神的宽恕。

而且，王马好像总是怀着某些不纯的想法，他极喜欢与最原的肢体接触，若即若离的触碰，似有似无的撩拨，惹得最原脸上发烫，却坏心眼地对自己的行为不加解释，只会在目光相撞时，意味深长地勾唇一笑，紫色的眸底流动着某种看不懂的情绪。

很难判断他这样做的理由是什么，对于他的种种逾矩行为，最原只当是王马在戏弄他，一再默许纵容，然而王马却变得越发大胆，甚至近来，经常睡前只穿着最原的上衣在他眼前晃荡，毫不羞耻地袒露着光洁雪白的双腿，最原不由面红耳赤地偏开视线，余光却又忍不住偷偷放在他身上，视线沿着暧昧的曲线向上攀爬，那惹人遐思的禁果在衣摆下若隐若现……

最原总是一边脸红心跳，一边对自己升起的不洁念头自责愧疚，托王马的福，他每日向神的忏悔都要平白多上几十遍。

很难说王马带给他的影响是好是坏，以前他的生活规矩而简单，自从王马走进他的世界之后，一切都变得丰富多彩起来。他似乎来自很远的地方，知道许多最原不知道的故事，喜欢说一些让人摸不着头脑的话，还会经常夸大自己的事迹，吹嘘自己是神秘结社的领导者，手下有几万人供他使唤。最原总是不以为然，却仍然觉得他说话风趣可爱。

有时，王马会吵闹着要和他睡在一起，最原总会好脾气的答应，夜晚间无意中的翻身、触碰，都令他难以入睡，当王马柔软小巧的身体凑近他时，总让他有着莫名的悸动，甚至产生隐秘的心思，想要更加靠近……  
   


日子一天天过去，王马的伤势渐渐好转，或许离别的时间就在眼前，可最原竟然有了奇怪的私心，他不想让王马离开。

或许，一直这样下去，也不错呢……

 

5.

王马在最原家度过了三个月，他的伤已经完全愈合，甚至没有留下一点疤痕，并且近几日，他经常感觉有种奇异的热流在体内蠢蠢欲动，看来是蜕变将近，他马上就要再次生出恶魔的特征，重新获得恶魔的力量。  
    


按理说，他已经没有理由在最原家里继续赖下去，可两人却一直保持着绝佳的默契，都对此事绝口不提。

三个月来，每当最原出门的时候，王马都会坐在高高的阳台上，百无聊赖地等他回来，甚至连读本书打发一下时间都做不到——最原的书全是又臭又长的神典，也不知道他是怎么看得津津有味的。

好在，这个季节是顿西城最舒服的时候，温暖干燥的西风迎面吹来。傍晚时分，漫天的烟霞铺卷下来，仿佛要拥抱大地。王马轻快地哼着歌，盯着远方收割的农田，看着金灿灿的麦穗和紫色的土壤，蜿蜒的萨利河在视野尽头与斜阳交汇，流淌出熔金般的河流。

最原的马车出现在归来的小径上，匆匆停在楼下，年轻的修道士从马车上跨下，王马立刻从椅子上跳起来，扶住阳台的栏杆，探出身子，开心地朝他招起了手，最原被他逗笑，也朝他挥了挥手，然而王马却看出，今天的最原与往常不同，神情带着掩饰不住的愁容。

发生什么事了？王马有种非常不好的预感，然而迎上最原的视线时，他还是露出了最灿烂的笑脸。

“我回来了，久等了。”最原进门后伸手脱下外袍，对跑来玄关迎接他的王马微微一笑。

“真是的！小最原最近每天早出晚归，是不是在外面有别人了？”王马不满鼓起脸，挤出几滴假眼泪，“呜……我要被小最原抛弃了！”

“等、等等，不要说这么让人误会的话啊……”最原无奈地笑了笑，眼神中流露着疲倦，“最近教会有大事发生，我这几天会一直比较忙。”

“嗯？什么大事？”王马心里一紧。

最原似乎是瞥见了围观的仆人，沉默了一下，犹豫着开了口：“咱们还是到里面的房间说话吧。”

两人一起来到了最原家最下层的藏书室，这里最为隐蔽，不会被其他人打扰，也不怕有人偷听。

“哇！小最原带我来这种地方，不会是在想什么不好的事情吧？”王马佯装兴奋地攥起了拳头，心底却阵阵发寒，似乎已经知道了最原要说些什么。

“王马……教皇的人今天造访了教堂，让我们注意恶魔的动向，他们说恶魔有可能会逃到这里，让我们加强防备……”

“哦？这样啊，我以为是什么大事呢！亏我还期待了半天～”

“……他们说，三个月前，国家教会围剿恶魔失败，不慎让他逃掉，”最原字斟句酌，他害怕揭露真相，却还是一字一句地吐出这些字眼，“他们没有提供恶魔的画像，但有人具体描述了一下恶魔的样貌，”他的声音越来越小，“恶魔失去力量之后，会暂时变成人类的模样……”

“所以，王马，你是不是……唔……”

有什么柔软的东西覆在了他的唇上，阻止了他的接下来的话，最原似乎僵在了原地，只感到那香醇的吻慢慢深入，恶魔的唇轻柔甜美，只是淡淡的舔弄吮吻，便能带领他走向天堂的大门。

注意到时，最原的手指已经缠绕进他翘起的发丝，忍不住揽住了他纤细的腰，加深了这唇舌交融的堕落之源。

“呜……小最…原……”

他感到怀里的王马软成一团，唇边吐出颤抖的呢喃，两人身体接触的地方烧得滚烫，耳边只剩下了彼此的喘息声，津液沾湿了下颚，然而无人理会，最原感到思绪在逐渐远去……  
   


不，这不对！

他收回了仅剩的理智，猛然伸手推开了怀中的人，由于用力过大，王马瘦小的身体狠狠撞上了身后的书柜，他脸庞红晕未消，唇上被津液润色，神情来不及伪装，紫眸还带着茫然的水雾，显得无辜又委屈。

一瞬间，最原的罪恶感油然而生。

“对……对不起，”他面红耳赤地喘息着，“你…为什么要……刚才的举动是不是回答了我的问题？”

“啊，真是的，小最原真厉害，恶魔的诱惑也不起作用呢～”王马擦拭着狼狈的下颌，笑道，“所以小最原预备怎么办？把我交给教会吗？”

最原眉头紧锁，一语不发。

“事先说明哦！我的伤势基本已经痊愈了，我可不打算乖乖束手就擒，”王马摊了摊手，“啊，真是可惜呢，亏我从一开始就全盘托出了，都怪小最原不相信我，错失了大好机会。”

“等一下，我是不会……”

“不会什么？”王马面无表情，神色冷淡，“小最原得知这件事情，没有去报告教会，而是先回来告诉我，还特地支开仆人，已经做得太过了吧？接下来打算怎么办？继续包庇我吗？难道小最原要背叛十几年来的信仰吗？”

“……”

最原哑口无言，陷入了沉默，他几次都想说些什么，嘴巴张了又张，却一个字都吐不出来。

“啊啊，或许现在正是离开的时候，小最原就当作没见过我，也省得惹祸上身。”他说着转过身，迈开脚步向门口走去。

“那么，小最原，永别了。”

王马离开了房间，“砰”的一声门响过后，留下了满屋的寂静。

 

6.

今天，教皇的人来过了，带来了恶魔逃逸的消息。

最原在一旁默默听着他们与神父的交谈，一个可怕的念头在心中环绕，令他整整一天都坐立难安，心乱如麻。

修道院的事情一结束，他便马不停蹄地驱车回家，一路上头脑都乱糟糟的，他不知道该怎么整理自己的思绪，不知道该怎么开口向王马询问这件事。

王马还是站在阳台上等他，目光相接的一瞬，他露出灿烂的笑意，夸张地倾着身子朝他招手，可爱的情态让最原不由自主地露出微笑，烦躁了一天的心情也平静下来。  
   


他最终还是问了出来，回答他的是一个不合时宜的吻，最原心里一片空白，仅剩的感觉便是扩散在唇上的柔软触感，他一时难以自持，头脑中仅存的冷静逐渐失守，身体却出于条件反射，用力推开了怀中那使他沦陷的滚烫身躯。

任何修道士都知道，恶魔最擅长用肉体的引诱左右人心。

“难道小最原要背叛十几年来的信仰吗？”

他听到了王马对他的质问，一时之间默默无言。

是啊，王马小吉是恶魔之躯，是被任何圣书唾弃的存在，选择挽留他，就意味着最原要全盘否定自己从出生起就秉持的信念，摒弃数十年来的价值观，放弃自己一直以来的梦想……可是，最原可以肯定，如果就这么放他走，他们以后都不会再相见了，一想到这样的结果，他就不明缘由的恐惧起来……

如果他们抓到王马，会把他怎么样？

最原终一不敢想象，他曾经被迫观摩过女巫的行刑现场，看到原本美丽的少女在烈火中挣扎，凄厉地惨叫着，火舌无情地撕毁了她年轻的面容，她的皮肤崩裂溃烂，躯体痛苦地扭曲成一团，最终变成一具了无生命的焦尸。

“女巫！魔鬼！”

最原听到人们的疾呼，他浑身颤抖起来，胸腔撕裂般难受，手中的祷告词在视野中模糊。一旁的教父把脸转向他，神情冷峻森然：“愚蠢！这是神的旨意！你该不会是在怜悯女巫吧？”

最原抬起头看着他，眼神充满了惊恐。

神的旨意？就是驱使众人烧死一个柔弱的少女吗？

他想大声质问，话到嘴边却没有胆量发声。

“可怜女巫就是在亵渎神明，你不怕下地狱吗？”教父厉声道。

地狱？

最原心中漫上寒意，他瞥了一眼十字架上不成人形的焦尸，那双空洞的眼睛静默地盯着他，令人毛骨悚然。

他偏过视线，缓缓地闭上眼睛，握紧了双拳。

这里已经是地狱了。

……

回想起此事总让他感到痛苦不堪，他不敢想象如果这种事发生在王马身上，他会如何面对，他只清楚一点，如果王马被教会的人抓住，只会遭到比这更残忍的刑罚。

最原记得自己第一次见到王马时，他躺在河滩上，瘦小的身躯布满密集的伤痕，血水在河浪下扩散开，毫无血色的脸庞苍白无助……

够了！最原停止了回忆，他不敢再想下去，脚步已经不知不觉地迈开，跑出了藏书室，他原本头脑混乱，思绪不清，随着脚下的速度增快，内心却渐渐明晰起来，最后只剩下一个坚定的想法：不能让王马小吉再受到伤害——这是他曾经对神明祈过的愿望。

最原在走廊里奔跑着，路过王马的房间时，听到里面传来了细微的动静，得知他还没有走，最原由衷地长舒一口气，心中燃起激动的喜悦，甚至忘记敲门便推门而入……

 

  
7.

是时候离开了。

王马心想。  
   


即使最原不打算把他交给教会，这里也已经不安全了，他必须赶紧离开这个是非之地。

而且，回想起那个气息紊乱的吻，王马的心脏再次狂跳起来，恶魔的吻对于人类而言是难以拒绝的诱惑，他原本只是想借此堵住最原的嘴，结果反倒是自己险些失态，恶魔是欲念的化身，几乎无法控制情欲，方才要是再晚一点，恶魔之躯就会彻底打乱节奏，步入情潮，无法自持。

总之，不管怎样，现在正是离开的时候。王马环顾了一下房间，竟没有一件属于自己的东西，甚至连他身上的衣服都是最原给他的，他有些纠结要不要脱下来物归原主。

伸手解扣子时，王马突然感觉哪里不太对。

毫无征兆的，身上燃起了奇怪的热度，呼吸变得困难起来，身体的变化过于突然，王马绝望地意识到——蜕变开始了。

他不由咒骂起这该死的特殊体质，竟然在这个节骨眼上忽然开始蜕变，恶魔肉体的贪欲无穷无尽，力量重生时更是平日的数倍，情潮来势汹汹，几乎迅速吞没了他的理智。

他周身仿佛在燃烧，如他诞生的第九日，地狱的业火缠绕着他，束缚着他的手脚，让他瘫软在床上，浑身上下被汗水浸得透彻。

神思混沌一片，此时此刻，他脑中所想、心中所念的，都是那个人——年轻的修道士，身着素雅禁欲的黑色长袍，脖颈上悬挂着银色的十字架。他虔诚、圣洁、美丽，是最接近神的存在……

“…小最原……”

几乎无意识的低语，纠缠进床单的指尖，白皙的皮肤透出情欲的绯色，喘息着在床铺间摩擦身体，入骨的酥痒从尾椎攀升至肩胛骨，再延伸到头顶——恶魔的象征失去了控制，尾巴、双翼、尖角迅速窜出……

最原终一冲进房间时，看到的便是这样一副场景。

虽说他一时头脑发热，决定挽留王马，但其实关于自己的想法是什么，见到王马究竟要说什么，他并没有具体的概念。此时他更是无暇思考任何事情，满脑子仅剩下视野中凌乱的床，王马衣衫半褪，遮掩的衾被中露出一截儿白皙的小腿，双足赤裸，柔软的线条微微抽搐，诱惑至极，堕人心神。

最原拼命克制着自己的眼睛，转过身去，心跳如雷，还在强行默念着祷文，必须赶紧离开这里！他深呼吸了一口，努力迈开脚步……

“别走……”

他听到了身后的呢喃。

“…小最原……帮帮我……”

恳切的、带着哭腔的请求。

最原的心跳骤然紊乱，感觉浑身的血气冲到某个难以启齿的地方。他知道，在身后呼唤他的是使人堕落的恶魔，一旦回头，他便会步入恶魔的陷阱，无法脱身。

神说：“游女、娼妇，毁人心灵，莫不敢近；而恶魔更是恶上加恶，罪无可恕，使出鄙贱的伎俩，诱人堕入地狱……”

他知道的，这些他都知道的，可是为什么，他无法控制自己，身体好像脱离了意识，不由自主地靠近，情不自禁地触碰，一件件除去王马身上的衣着，抓握住从刚才起就在引诱他的雪白双足。

见最原已然上道，王马不由勾起唇角，在他耳旁轻声低喃，吐出惹人脸红的污言秽语：“小最原～想让恶魔怀上你的孩子吗？”

紫眸含笑，身体尽情舒展着诱人的曲线，背过身趴伏在床上，恶魔的尾巴轻摇，诱导着最原的手沿着纤细的后颈，流畅的脊背，来到白嫩的大腿内侧，最终，停留在过分柔软的极乐花园……

刚触碰到那里时，最原不由惊奇地红了脸。

那处潮湿润泽，似极乐园中甜美的泉，汩汩漫上，贪婪地裹住他的手指，那是恶魔对人类最致命的诱惑，是任何圣书上都未曾提及的隐秘天堂……

手指长驱直入，在穴内缓缓搅动着，带出粘腻湿滑的水声，修道士的动作过于温柔，反倒几次错失良机。王马显然急躁起来，埋在被单中的脸庞不安地扭动，喘息着开了口：“哈…小最原果然是童贞……难道说不知道该怎么……嗯……”

王马没能说完这句嘲讽，修道士已然将手指抽离，硬挺的性器径直顶了进去，让他的后半句话淹没在一声急促的呻吟里。

最原惊叹于这紧致至极的炙热，舒爽地长叹一口气，一寸寸劈开温泉般的甬道，周身炸裂开强烈的快感。这一刻，他才意识到，原来这就是自己压抑许久的想法——不由神决定，不被神赋予，而是自身源于内心的真实想法，是数月来令他辗转难眠、每日忏悔的不洁念头：想把他按在身下，想狠狠冲撞进他的体内，想让他哭叫着大喊自己的名字……

甚至，他其实很早便产生了这样的心思——在王马刻意挑逗他时，在王马裸着双腿出现在眼前时，在王马与他同床入睡时，在王马踮起脚尖来亲吻他时……他的一举一动、一颦一笑，都让最原心动不已，他或许早就中了恶魔的圈套，只是表面装得圣洁，一直在自欺欺人而已。

一想起王马过去对他的种种戏弄，最原心中更是燃起一股邪火、一种想要报复的欲望……

王马因为最原的进入呜咽几声，浑身敏感得颤栗起来，蔓延进身体内部的深邃快感吞噬了他，可最原的动作却好像故意慢了下来，王马焦急地咬住嘴唇，忍不住想要晃动腰臀，却被最原牢牢握住腰肢，禁锢在原地，动弹不得。

“呜…最、小最原……”王马被情欲逼得湿红了眼眶，急切地回头望了一眼最原，大大的紫眸泛着水光。

“王马，我可不记得恶魔可以在修道士面前胡作非为。”最原的手从末端一路捋过恶魔的尾巴，立刻收获了一串颤抖的呻吟。

“可、可是……”

这次，最原没有给他反唇相讥的机会，身下突然开始了激烈的冲撞，尽情开垦起恶魔的身体——他的身躯如同圣书中神明化作的美丽土地，最原的手指沿着他的背脊线向下，抚过他后腰的光滑平川，啃咬着蝴蝶骨间的细腻谷地，握住他隆起的白嫩臀丘，一次次撞进穴内的火热泉流，还不时拉扯抚弄着他因为愉悦翘起的尾巴。

“嗯……哈……呜……”

王马感到由衷羞辱，他是恶魔之体，撒旦之躯，此时却被区区一个童贞修道士压在身下不能动弹，激烈的顶弄让他近乎撑不住自己的身子，两腿颤抖发软，双手无助地扯弄着床单，他甚至庆幸自己不用面对着最原，哭花的脸庞可以埋藏在衾被中，呜咽的呻吟也被一并吞没。

然而现实却不遂其愿，恍惚中，他感到有只手握住了他的大腿，一股力道翻弄起他的身体，体内的硬物狠狠碾过甬道，过激的快感让他不由哭叫出声。

“让我看着你……”

他听到耳边放低的嗓音，裹挟着涌入耳道的热气，让他酥麻了全身。身体被翻转过来，正面彻底曝光在最原眼前，恶魔的双腿已经没有了力气，瘫软地分开在身侧，狼狈的表情来不及掩藏，满脸的泪水和涎水，微张的口中发出破碎的呜咽，隐约可见其中湿软红润的舌，惑乱的淫态极尽艳丽。  
   


猛烈的撞击再次开始，恶魔的尾巴缓慢地攀爬上最原的身体，沿着囊袋的缝隙情色地缠绕，随着每一次的抽插互相摩擦，让彼此更加耽溺堕落于欲海之中。

最原眼前白光阵阵，仿佛即将死于天堂，余光瞥到了圣洁的壁画、柜上的神像，心底竟产生了一种堕落而自毁的快意——神正在看着他，他愧疚，却无暇忏悔；他惶恐，却不甘停止，甚至此刻将出生起便念诵的祷文忘得干干净净，呼吸间只剩下从头到脚的炽热——纵使倾尽萨利河水，也无法覆灭的磅礴欲火。

他感到头晕目眩，头顶的十字架闪烁着银光，神明似乎在冷冷发笑。混沌中，魅惑的声音在耳畔响起，那是身下恶魔喘息喑哑的邀约：

“小最原……和我一起，下地狱吧～”

……………

tbc（？）


End file.
